


Shuichi fucking loses it

by peachygutz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But not in a good way, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, I’m so sorry, Kaito and kokichi specifically, LOOK AT THEM, Major Spoilers, Shuichi pops off, everyone is incredibly confused and concerned, idk what to put here, ik someone else wrote a fic based on it, inspired by an animatic I saw lmao, kinda angsty, ok pretty angsty, oops my hand slipped, shuichi’s mental health is horrid, so I made mine a lil different, they ruined a completely good protagonist, this is the SECOND one they fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygutz/pseuds/peachygutz
Summary: “S-shuichi! But what about Gonta?” Tsumugi demanded, her voice cracking. “We don’t know for sure yet! You’re just going to vote for him because Kokichi said so?”Maki kept her gaze steadily on Shuichi, and he managed to look up and meet her gaze as voting time began. “I’m not voting.”
Kudos: 7





	Shuichi fucking loses it

“Shuichi! You’re kidding right?”

“Gonta wouldn’t kill anyone! He’s a sweetheart!”

 _Stop_.

“You don’t seriously believe Kokichi, do you?”

_Stop it._

“Shuichi, please believe Gonta! Gonta no kill Miu!”

_I said—_

“Stop it! Everyone just stop!” Shuichi rose his voice above his scolding classmates, their eyes widening. Kokichi, who had been silent while everyone else was yelling at the detective, seemed the most surprised at his tone.

“You know, if you all thought for once, maybe you’d understand that Kokichi’s story makes sense!” Shuichi spat out through his teeth, gripping his podium so tight it turned his knuckles white.

“You think I _want_ Gonta to be the blackened? You don’t think I’m not _begging_ to be wrong? Of course I don’t want him to die! But if we don’t do this we’ll all die anyway!”

“Shuichi—“

“I’m trying so hard to do my job, but you’re all acting like children and letting your emotions control you!”

“Shuichi—“

“You’re all driving me insane! I promised Kaede you know! I promised to fulfill her wish and you’re all making it impossible!”

“Shuichi!”

“Kaito! Stop! Just stop it!” He snapped loudly, and it would’ve been scary if he hadn’t voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

Shuichi gripped his arms as tears dripped down his face. Kokichi’s own became a blank canvas, his lilac eyes moving from Shuichi to a bewildered Kaito.

He looked over to see Himiko shaking slightly, gripping her skirt in her clammy hands, and Maki clenched hers by her side.

Everyone was silent in the trial room. The only sound was Shuichi’s sobs as he held himself, hot boiling rage and defeat making his knees weak.

Gonta looked at Shuichi’s shaking frame, frowning deeply. “Shuichi—“

“Alright alright!” Monokuma intervened. “You’re all taking waaaay too long! Nobody wants to watch this sappy boring crap!”

Kaito glared at the robot bear. “There’s no one watching in the first place asshole! It’s your fault this is even happening!”

Monokuma only shrugged. “Well, you’re still the ones continuing it anyways, right?”

Kaito glowered. “You—“

“...Anyway.” Kiibo cut through the conversation, looking as uncomfortable as the rest of them felt.

The robot turned his gaze over to Shuichi, who hadn’t moved a muscle since he looked over last. “Ah, Shuichi...”

“Don’t.” He whispered shakily, and Kiibo straightened his posture, looking surprised that Shuichi even responded.

Kaito looked down at his best friend, then over at Kokichi, a scowl on his face. “Happy now, asshole?”

The smaller boy put his hands behind his head, a grin crossing his face. “Me? Oh, yeah, I’m loving this.” He lied smoothly, earning a glare from Maki. “This is the outcome you guys wanted so much, right?” Kokichi tsked.

“Nishishi, you really were so against the truth, you even broke poor Saihara-chan!” It was hard to miss the bitter note in his tone, and Kaito looked away.

“Gonta think that Kokichi being too hard on everyone—“

“Gonta.” Everyone perked up at Shuichi’s voice, but the teen kept his green-beige eyes on the ground. “It’s ok, all right? As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point.”

“Woah, woah! Shuichi, are you serious right now? Are you really agreeing with him?” Kaito glared down at his sidekick, who kept his gaze where it was, shifting.

“Monokuma, can we just start voting time now?”

“S-shuichi! But what about Gonta?” Tsumugi demanded, her voice cracking. “We don’t know for sure yet! You’re just going to vote for him because Kokichi said so?”

Maki kept her gaze steadily on Shuichi, and he managed to look up and meet her gaze as voting time began. “I’m not voting.”

Kokichi froze at that. He wasn’t going to vote? Shuichi Saihara was really going to give up, just like that? He looked down at his podium as everyone yelled at Shuichi, then back up again, his face blank. Everyone had voted by now, everyone but Shuichi.

“If Shuichi doesn’t want to vote, we can’t make him.”

Kaito, shaking, turned to Kokichi. “You don’t get to say that you god damn prick!” He turned back to Shuichi, grabbing his shoulders.

“Sidekick! C’mon, please!” He begged, looking like he was about to cry. Kokichi almost felt saddened at the sight, Shuichi’s hard eyes staring up at Kaito’s, only a hint of regret flashing as the timer ran up.

“Shuichi...” Maki breathed, and Himiko covered her wet hazel eyes with her hands.

Monokuma let out a sickening laugh. “Ding ding mister ultimate detective! Looks like you’ve run out of time!”

Kaito let out a shaky breath as he moved his hands from Shuichi’s shoulders down his arms to his hands, pulling them closer to his chest. “Come on, man. We can’t lose you too.” He said in a softer tone, which made Shuichi tense and bite his lip.

“Well it’s too late now anyway, Kaito.” He mumbled out, taking his hands back and shoving them in his pant pockets.

“Shuichi Saihara, since you broke a rule, you must be punished!” Monokuma exclaimed, seeming very excited.

Shuichi’s throat tightened, and he looked up at the bear. “You’ll... you’ll let Gonta go? Right? You can’t execute both of us.” He breathed. A part of him knew monokuma would love to execute both of them, but who knows, maybe this was his lucky day.

Monokuma tsked. “That can be discussed after you die.”

“Hey, wait wait!” Maki interjected. “Let us vote again, give that idiot a chance to actually vote this time.” She urged, her small frame tensed as she leaned onto her podium for support.

“No can do! What’s done is done!”

Shuichi looked over, surprised when he caught Kokichi’s eye, his facial features tight. Was he upset? He certainly didn’t look like he normally did, I mean, he is winning, isn’t he?

Before he could get a word in he looked away, covering his mouth with his hand, brows furrowed. Kiibo looked distressed at the thought of him being executed, along with Himiko and a very pissed off Maki. Tsumugi was standing there fiddling with her hair, looking angry about something. Gonta had his eyes shut tight, Shuichi was sure the way he was holding the rail on the podium would snap it, and...

“Kaito...” Shuichi looked over at the astronaut, his fists clenched.

“How are you so selfish, Shuichi?” His voice was tight, and Shuichi wiped away a few more tears before continuing.

“I’m sorry, Kaito. I just....” The detective’s eyes stung as he felt the tears rise again. “I just can’t live with knowing I’ve done.” His voice grew higher in pitch and he sniffed, wishing he had his hat to pull over his eyes. “Kaede.... Kirumi..... Kiyo..... and now Gonta... too?.... I can’t live with this guilt anymore Kaito, it’s too much!”

Kaito stepped forward and pulled Shuichi into a hug, his shoulders shaking. “We can’t do this without you. We need you, Shuichi. I need my sidekick.” His voice was low and cracking, but Shuichi paid no mind as he hugged Kaito’s centre.

“Yes you can. You can all win this. With or without me. I’m not the only person Kaede gave her wish to. I wasn’t strong enough, but I know you can all get out of here.”

“Shuichi.....” Kiibo’s sad voice came from the background, and at that moment Shuichi was happy the robot couldn’t cry.

Kaito pulled back and Shuichi smiled sadly. Maki came over to him and punched his arm. “You’re an idiot.....” She murmured tightly.

They all shared their goodbyes with Shuichi, all except Kokichi, who stayed behind. “Ah... Kokichi...?” Shuichi looked over at the leader, who bit his lip.

“Geez, Shumai, I didn’t know you dying would cause such a commotion! Everyone seems so sad!” He let out a snicker. “Except me, of course. I better get your emo hat when you’re gone!”

Shuichi chuckled sadly, crossing his arms. “I’m.... gonna miss you, Kokichi.”

Kokichi’s face changed into something sad, which was clearly unnatural for the smaller of the two, and he pointed a finger into Shuichi’s chest. “Well I’m _totally_ not gonna miss you.” He lied, his voice wavering unusually.

Shuichi stepped back and Monokuma groaned. “God! You’re lucky I waited long enough for your pathetic goodbyes to be over! Now.” Monokuma stood up in his chair and took out his remote control, Monotaro and Monophanie’s exisals coming into the trial room.

“Punishment time~!”

In his last moments, Shuichi was scared, sure, but nothing could ever hurt more than hearing the shocked cries of his classmates as he was crushed into the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time I wrote Shuichi’s name
> 
> n e way wow I. Haven’t written anything in a long time so sorry if this feels rushed or anything dmskdk I wrote the second half all today so if I called kokichi by oma in one sentence or something no I didn’t. No beta read we die like men here I might write something cute next, probably not lmao


End file.
